The Dominator
Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System or the 45MW.TRG Dominator is the iconic handgun carried by enlisted Inspection and Enforcement officers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder, and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sibyl System in order to operate. Also, each individual gun can only be heard by the user currently registered to it. When the Dominator is aimed at a target, it continuously reads and sends psychological data ‒ Psycho-Pass ‒ about the person on which it is focused to the Sibyl System for calculation. When this value exceeds a certain level ‒ indicating that the target is mentally unstable and more likely to commit a violent crime, the gun will be able to fire. If the level does not exceed fixed levels, the muzzle will not open and a safety device will be activated to prevent the user from pulling the gun's trigger. The gun is unable to work when it is not linked wireless to the Sibyl System in most circumstances. Before the gun fires, the muzzle opens up to reveal a complicated mechanism inside, part of which is used to read the suspect's criminality. When the gun does fire, it lets out a bullet the color of sky blue. It is voiced by Noriko Hidaka. The gun has three modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, and Destroy Decomposer. Modes Non-Lethal Paralyzer The Dominator's standard mode fires energy bursts that paralyze the target. The gun does not need to transform for this mode. It is used to capture suspects in order to safely bring them into custody. The effect may be reduced or negated if the target is under the influence of strong stimulants.Nobody Knows Your Face The trigger of the gun is locked by default until the onboard-scanner identifies a person in the gun's sights as having a Crime Coefficient exceeding 100 points and with the gun's grip in the hand of a registered and authorized user. This is to guarantee that there are no innocent victims and to prevent abuse. Lethal Eliminator The anti-person lethal mode of the Dominator. When it changes to this state, the upper portion of the gun undergoes a rather elaborate transformation which includes swiveling, sliding and flipping around most parts while the gun tells its user to what mode it changes. It takes somewhere between two and four seconds. In this mode the weapon will shoot a huge burst of energy which, upon contact with the target, affects all organic and inorganic matter. Following impact on a human target, everything behind the impact is annihilated. The process takes about two seconds and is quite visually violent. What remains is some of the corpse with an eighteen inch or more hole in it and a spray of fine red mist. Being shot in a limb while the gun is in this mode often leaves the target alive, albeit severely injured with said limb lost. Use of the Lethal Eliminator mode is restricted to individuals whose Crime Coefficient exceeds 300 points. Once the Dominator has transformed, it will only revert to its non-lethal mode when unhanded, a few seconds after the last threat disappears one way or the other from the sensor's field of view, or when The Sibyl System decides the wielder is unauthorized, insufficiently qualified, or too cloudy to use the weapon ‒ though this typically is a person-specific lockout, until permission is regranted from HQ.Crossroad of the Devil Destroy Decomposer The Dominator's Anti-Material mode. This setting provides the user with a literal hand-cannon blast of three to six feet in diameter, intended to deal with armored targets like the ever-present drones, and possibly to create entry points into buildings.Rearing ConventionsThe Scales of Justice However, the Destroy Decomposer also works splendidly on organic material, leaving not half a trace of it behind. Each Dominator can fire only a maximum of three Decomposer shots.Those Who Cast Stones Assault Dominator Part of the MWPSB's new armament, the Assault Dominator is an upgraded version of the normal Dominator. It is a large, intricate rifle that features a scope which allows for multiple targets and increased range. Additionally, it has the ability to fire through walls, ideal for when the use of the normal Dominator is hindered.The Salvation of Job It has two enforcement modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer and Lethal Eliminator. Non-Lethal Paralyzer It functions exactly like the normal Dominator's Non-Lethal Paralyzer, but with its increased range it is more effective in dealing with targets that are far away. Lethal Eliminator When a target with a Crime Coefficient is over 300 is under the Assault Dominator's scope, its enforcement mode automatically changes to Lethal Eliminator. Trivia *The size of the holes left by the Dominator vary greatly, even within the same "mode." One possible explanation is that it's equipped with a focus function to optimize the spread. *Dominators, when fully charged, can fire four shots.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *For people living in that time, to kill with a Dominator is to kill under the judgement of the society; the responsibility, thus, falls onto Sibyl. However, if an individual kills someone without the use of a Dominator, it means that the person him/herself is a killer. *Dominators fire electromagnetic waves. Gallery dominator-mode.gif|The gun goes back to normal dominator-eliminator.gif|Kogami using the Lethal Eliminator on a suspect shinya shoots drone.jpg|Kogami using the Destroy Decomposer dominator.jpg|The Dominator in Destroy Decomposer mode References Category:Weapons